


Time to Let Him Go

by KathPetrovaDiary



Series: F1 2018 Season [22]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sebastian says goodbye, goodbye to all leaving drivers, simi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:50:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathPetrovaDiary/pseuds/KathPetrovaDiary
Summary: "Standing at the entrance of the paddock with his backpack in hand, Sebastian stared at the greeting board. Another season had ended. On contrary to last year, people were leaving and line-ups were changing. A few familiar faces were leaving and his heart ached at the idea. He simply wished that his teammate wouldn’t change."Sebastian reflects on the 2019 season and Kimi who he's going to miss most out of everyone.Set Abu Dhabi, 2018





	Time to Let Him Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been MIA for a month.  
> A lot has happened, including a very painful break-up.  
> I haven't been in the mind-set to write for a while, but I had this idea even before the Grand Prix.  
> 

Standing at the entrance of the paddock with his backpack in hand, Sebastian stared at the greeting board. Another season had ended. On contrary to last year, people were leaving and line-ups were changing. A few familiar faces were leaving and his heart ached at the idea. Marcus, Brendon and Sergey would be off to other categories. He hadn’t been very close with them, but not being able to see them around anymore at the track didn’t feel right. Esteban and Stoffel would still appear regulary with their new roles at Mercedes. He was glad the youngsters would still be working in F1. They deserved it after not being able to show their full worth at Force India and McLaren. Speaking ‘bout the Woking team, Fernando would be off as well. Though, there was no doubt the Spaniard would be back someday. Sebastian couldn’t help the smirk forming on his lips at the returning memories of 2010 and 2012. Those years hurt Fernando, but they also showed his worth in a weaker car. Sebastian admired every quality Fernando had and was going to miss his former rival around the paddock. 

Six people that would be replaced next year. Some new faces would appear. George and Lando would fill up the grid again with some Britons. Lewis would no longer be alone to defend Britain. Robert would return and Sebastian was happy to have an old rival back. He was curious to see how the Pole would do. Daniil coming back was another returning rival. He hoped the Russian wouldn’t bombard him like in 2016. The German didn’t know Antonio and Alex that well, but they were welcome like the others.

He simply wished that his teammate wouldn’t change. He had no problem at all with Charles. He actually adored the Monegasque. Sebastian just wasn’t ready to let go of Kimi. The Finn had been his guide when he came to Ferrari in 2015. He never judged Sebastian for things that happened on track, nor his private life. Sebastian would miss his friend the most.  
“You waiting for anyone?” The familiar voice made Sebastian grin.  
“Not really… Thinking about the season and next year… about you.” With a slight blush on his cheeks, Sebastian glanced at the blond next to him. “I’m going to miss having you around at Ferrari, Kimi.”  
The Finn shrugged, before placing an arm around the younger man’s shoulders as a way of comfort.  
“I’m only a few garages away, Sebby. You can always come around. Besides, the pain will fade.”  
Sebasitan nodded with a faint smile.  
“Now, I’m going to the hotel. Minttu’s waiting. I’ll see you at the gala.”  
That said, Kimi walked off into the dark.  
Sebastian remained behind, glancing at the huge board one more time.  
“Time to move on...” He whispered to no one in particular, before walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
